The Most Lamentable Comedy of the Cool Patrol
by Re'Becca Jamison
Summary: There's a new gang that wants the Moonlight Rollerway, and that's the Gator Skaters. Danny Sexbang and the Cool Patrol, including Kid, must fend off the gang, conquering fear, groovy dance numbers, and cheated heart strings. But when Danny loses everything he thought he was, Cool Patrol must learn, that despite everything, friendship is what really counts. Just kidding, it's dance.
1. A CHALLENGER APPROACHES

Kid didn't remember much about the musical hallucination he had had that night at the Moonlight Rollerway. He wasn't sure if it was real or not, but he did know that he was unconscious at some point. The feeling of being pulled from quiet numbness by the salty scent of anchovies was hard to get out of his head. So was that song, as a matter of fact, and the way the curly haired man had taken the corners of his face in both hands and had said, "It was all real," big brown eyes full of earnest.

He didn't remember how he got home that night, or much else of what happened after that. The big, sweaty bullies that started following him around didn't mention the event either, though the boy was sure that the first time he had seen them was at the Moonlight that night. He didn't remember how uncomfortable the bruise that clung to his temple like a tumor had proven, or if his mother ever commented on what happened.

He didn't even remember when he first discovered his super-powers, but was sure that his ability to punch a hole in a solid wall was one of the reasons he finally decided to return to the Moonlight almost a week later.

That was months ago. Two? Three? He wasn't sure. He did know that he found a kind of stress relief every night at the Moonlight, which is where he had begun to spend most every evening. At least the bullies were a bit more reluctant to beat him up while he ate pizza with a ninja sitting next to him.

Kid looked around at the group of leather bound adults around him. Befriending a group of adult men didn't exactly come naturally to him. And he certainly didn't fit in with the tough-guy-musical-dancing-gang either. He was a high schooler with patient nerves and slow reflexes, who thought too much and believed little. His skeptical personality didn't have much room for a hard-edge gang from "the tough side of town" who broke into fully choreographed dance numbers at the whim of their leader, usual in highly saturated uniforms that didn't leave much for the imagination.

Their leader, Mr. Danny Sexbang was an anomaly entirely his own. He was the mystery Kid tried hard not to think about too much.

He found himself laughing, his voice an unusual twitter among the deeper laughs around him. Through the night, various gang members had left their table for a number of reasons, and Kid found himself in the center of the booth, picking among the surplus of pizzas the chiefs had cooked them. It was no mystery that the Cool Patrol owned the Moonlight Rollerway. Maybe not in a financial aspect, Kid never saw the guys giving any orders or corrections to the staff, but they were certainly pampered by the waiters and cooks. When Kid imagined what a gang owning an establishment might look like, his mental image didn't quite line up with what he had grown accustomed to over the many nights he'd spent at the roller rink. But, he took a slice of pizza, that's Midburn for you. Nothing in this tiny town seemed normal.

Mac and Guy laughed again, the first laughing more fully while the latter chuckled to himself. Kid bit into the pizza slice in his hand, looking around at the older man at his sides. Guy, the muscular, quiet leader of the Cool Patrol goons, sat on the back of the booth like usual, his feet on the seat next to Kid. The boy occasionally handed Guy a pizza slice he couldn't reach, but they didn't speak much beyond that. Guy wasn't much for conversation. Mac, the softer, bearded goon, sat next to Kid, reclined against the red upholstery, hands in his lap. Kid liked Mac a lot. He was kinder, more gentle, and the goofiest of goons. He was easy to tease and easier than Guy to talk too. But Mac was more shy, so he didn't like dragging on conversations.

On the roller rink, in the center of the wooden oval, danced Danny and Bud, paired up and grooving in unique long-legged unison. Kid loved watched them dance together, they were one of the more natural pairs among the group, and it was always obvious in their routines. Bud was lanky and skinny like Danny, with a boyish face and groomed blond hair. He was the most youthful in personality as well, and clicked with Kid the most. He was an excellent conversationalist, and the kid sometimes wished they had more time to just sit and chat. He wasn't sure what it would be about, but Bud would probably find something to keep the conversation going.

And then there was Danny, the leader, whose signature flashy sequin covered performance suits, with the plunging necklines, capes, and signature red and white Star of David emblem on his core, was missing. This dance, as the Cool Patrol could translate, wasn't a performance, simply a fun groove between Danny and the youngest member. While Guy and Mac led the other skaters in a rhythmic clap that sounded all around the open space, the two skaters in the rink stomped and kicked in time, facing each other and then spinning with their arms linked. They released the arm-hold and kicked at each other in unison, slapping their skates and hooking knees, jumping in a circle before unhooking and making a wide circle around each other, spinning and twirling low. Dropping to the floor, they held themselves up on one arm, kicking their legs outward, finally rolling back onto their shoulders and launching themselves upwards back onto their skates. The whole show was an impressive match of skill and expertise between the two, the kind of competition Kid could watch all night. Danny, with his sidekick and best friend, Ninja Brian, was a sight to behold, on and off his skates. Kind and open, Danny was charming and sincere, and threw himself into all manners of introductions and new friends. He did stick close, however, to the other Cool Patrol members, his rock and home, but seemed to recognize most of the other skaters by name, or by some relation. The curly-haired Jew was the perfect specimen of the "seven links" theory, though he was barely stretched past two or three.

Finally, the dance ended with a flurry of applause and spins, and Kid clapped, humored by his boisterous companions. Danny and Bud drifted towards each and clasped a hand, swinging an arm around the other's shoulders with an exhausted hug. Danny then stepped backwards, raising Bud's hand above his head, triggering new applause from the audience. Kid smiled and let out a short shout of cheer. It was always like Danny to praise the other first. Letting Bud's hand drop, Danny took half a step forward and stooped low in a graceful bow, the audience loudly displaying their love. Bud laughed and grabbed Danny's shoulders after he straightened, the two skating back to the table.  
"Nice job!" Mac encouraged, Guy offering his hand and helping Bud climb over the wall and onto the carpet.

"Thanks," Danny smiled, swinging one leg over the wall and straddling it, reached one hand to Kid. "Hey kid, hand me my drink?" Kid quickly obliged, Danny thanking him and removing the plastic lid, cleaning a piece of ice with his lips and tongue before rubbing it over his jaw and neck. The normal music then picked up and various skaters reentered the rink, returning to the normal flow of things.

Danny finally climbed off the wall and shuffled in the heavy skates to the back of the table, Kid unsure where to move to return the center spot to the leader. But instead of taking the seat, Danny leaned on the back of the booth, untying his skates with one hand. Ninja Brian was suddenly by his side, handing Danny his sunglasses. Danny thanked him, and continuing untying his skates. Brian then shoved one his leather-clad shoulders, Danny aiming his brown eyes up at the ninja. Mute as ever, Brian pointed through their group and to the other side of the rink.

"Hey Danny," Guy called over his shoulder. Concerned, Danny hobbled to the front of the table, one skate in his hands. Kid looked as well, wondering what trouble the others had detected.

On the far side of the rink, another gang was gathering. They were about as muscular as the average Moonlight skater, which were usually very muscular, and didn't appear to be trouble makers. Kid frowned as the distant group began to change clothes. Some wrapped bandanas around their heads, other swapped out their denim vests, and soon all of them were wearing some sort of dark, murky pattern. Then, the group parted, and a tall, straight edged woman stepped forward, slipping over the wall and into the rink. Kid's head turned when Danny stepped to the wall, sitting half on it as he tied his skate back on, eyes continuously studying the approaching woman. Guy and Mac began to stir as well, rising to their feet, Bud putting his leather jacket and sunglasses back on. They eased from their seats and surrounded the wall after Danny swung his legs over it, standing at the edge of the rink. Kid looked up to Ninja Brian, who stood at his side, eyes hard and clouded. Something was on the horizon; the ninja could feel it.  
As the woman drew nearer and Danny moved to meet her, Kid got a better look at her, standing on the chair to see over the shoulders of the goons. Her pale blonde hair framed a heart-shaped face, and her body was long and straight, her hips encircled by a sharp edge. She wore black ripped trousers, and a leather shirt that emphasized her naked shoulders. Around her neck was a thick silver chain, on which hung a fossilized alligator tooth. This connection revealed to Kid that the woman's top, as well as the various accessories of her companions, was distinctly made of alligator skin, something that seemed entirely remote in this quiet town.

"Hello," she smiled at Danny, who put his hands on his hips, studying her through his sunglasses.

"Hello yourself," he replied in an edged, albeit charming tone.

"This your rink? It's nice."

"Thank you," Danny smiled, tilting his head curiously. "You skate?"

"I play," she shrugged, tossing her long blonde locks behind her shoulders. "Is that your gang? They're adorable."

Kid felt the goons around him stiffen and shift as the woman leaned around Danny, waving at them. Danny turned and eyed them over his shoulder, turning slowly back to the woman. Taking his sunglasses off, he crossed his arms.

"Problem?" the woman smiled up at him with a playful shrug.

"Yeah, we're blocking traffic." Taking her elbow, Danny lead her slowly to the front end of the rink, the goons rounding around to meet their leader. Kid moved to follow but Brian caught his white Oxford by the fistful, steering him back into the booth. While Kid stumbled down onto the red leather, Brian pointed at his spot on the seat, telling him firmly to stay put. Kid slumped his shoulders and pouted, the ninja stalking after the group.

"So, what's your name?" Danny asked, himself and his companion reaching the wall just as the other gangs gathered closely around.

"I asked you first," she smiled, heaving herself onto the wall before Danny could, sitting side saddle.

"No you didn't," the man replied with a tense grin.

"Well I certainly meant to." Her tone dripped with seduction, and Brian was glad he told the kid to stay and guard the pizzas. He should be used to that by now, anyway.

Letting out a short cough of a laugh, Danny pushed from the wall, shaking his head. "I am Danny Sexbang, m'lady," he made a sweeping bow that was somewhere between a curtsey and a headlong kneel. "And these gentlemen are the Cool Patrol, and this is my faithful partner, Ninja Brian."

"Charmed," the lady replied.

"And you are?"

"We're the Gator Skaters, also known as the gang that stole the Moonlight Rollerway from the Cool Patrol."

A full beat passed before Danny replied. He merely snorted and cracked half a smirk. "Adorable."

While Danny drew back to the wall, the goons smiled and silently rallied themselves. No way their leader was going to let this threat go unanswered.

"The only thing you've captured, I'm afraid, is my attention, but that's about it." Danny hopped onto the wall, crossing one long leg under him. "The Moonlight Rollerway, my dear, isn't going anywhere. If you'd like to challenge that, I welcome it. But you better be prepared to have your most exquisite-looking rear handed back to you in the wake of our fresh, groovy delivery." Danny grinned smugly at her, feeling the encouraging pats of his goons on his back and shoulder.

The woman laughed. It wasn't a loud malicious laugh, but it was more a personal chuckle. She was subtly mocking them. "I heard that the Cool Patrol thought they were the toughest gang around, I just find it so funny how sincerely you all believe it."

"Hey babydoll," Danny shrugged, dropping back onto his skates, "fake it 'til you make it. But these moves?" He swayed his hips like they were pure liquid pouring over smooth glass, "they've brought stronger men than you to their knees."

The woman eyed his frame and licked her lips, sliding back onto her skates and drifting towards him. Grabbing a handful of leather, she yanked their bodies together. "Don't disappoint me, Sexbang."

"I'd request the same, but I'd hate to insult you."

Faster than the gang realized, she had grabbed a handful of Danny's brown curls, yanking the taller man's face into her own. He snatched her wrist as she yanked, locking their positions. "The Moonlight Rollerway will belong to the Gators, mark my words. I want you and your gang to get out, and take your fights and innuendoes with you. This place is about to have a change of face, and I'm afraid my vision has no room for someone with 'sex' in their name." Releasing the hair, the woman pulled her hand back, but frowned, her arm unmoving in Danny's grasp. He straightened his head slowly and stared down at her with deep brown eyes, pinpricks of red in the center of his cheeks.

"Don't threaten me," was all he said. "I'd hate for you to threaten me. Those that do don't last very long." With a hard glare, he threw her hand away. "Now get out of the Moonlight and keep away from my gang."

The woman pushed backwards a step, sizing the man up with her eyes slowly, memorizing every detail. Danny wasn't one to deny the privilege of looking upon his sultry body to anyone, especially not a lady as … exciting as this, but he put his hands on his hips, digging into his own jeans with his fingernails. Something about the way her eyes roamed around him left him feeling a little too exposed. Surely, her expression told him, she had under estimated Danny Sexbang. Gathering her goons, she herded them towards the exit, a green haired boy running smack into them.

"Sorry!" Kid stammered, swinging around the gang that eyed him hungrily. He hurried to the Cool Patrol, Danny meeting him at the wall.

"Kid, what are you doing over here?" he asked. "I thought Ninja Brian told you to stay at the table."

"He did," the boy blushed, feeling all the eyes on him. "But… uh…" Kid nodded over Danny's left shoulder and the group turned and quickly saw the kid's usual tormentors, two big, muscular, meat-for brains bullies, huddled together and growling their typical threats at him.

"Good grief," Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, crossing his arms. "Brian, will you kick those guys out?" Kid looked to where the ninja had stood just a second before and found only open air.

"How 'bout we get in on that too, Danny?" Guy asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, we've told those meat heads to get out of here enough already," Bud echoed. "And I want to hit something."

Danny swung one arm towards the bullies. "Be my guest."

Kid smiled as the two scrambled around him excitedly, hurrying to the tattooed thugs before Ninja Brian finished them off himself.

"Hey Danny," Mac asked shyly, standing close as Danny pulled himself over the wall, "what she say to you?"

"Her and her gang want the Moonlight," Danny replied, untying one skate.

"What?" Kid yelped, looking between them quickly. "Why? You aren't doing anything bad to it!"

Skates in hand, Danny put his sunglasses back on as he herded the two back to the table. "That's how gangs work, kid. What one gang has, another gang wants. And, apparently, Miss Gator has a 'new vision' for this place that doesn't involve fighting and speedo sporting dances."

"That's bull!" Kid cried.

"Language, kid!" Danny replied sharply. "Gee, where you been hearing this sailor talk?"

"Sorry," Kid blushed, waiting for Danny and Mac to slide into the booth before he took a seat, if there was room. "There are some loudmouths at school who will say anything to get the teachers hot an' bothered."

Danny smiled and took his sunglasses back off, setting them on the table. Picking up a pizza box, he offered the last slice to the Irish boy. "Just remember, you're loads better than any loudmouth."

Smiling, Kid took the box and slide in next to Mac, who happily gave him a little extra room.

"Danny?" Kid asked, putting the now empty box under another half-full one, "Are those Gators going to come back? Are they really going to try to take the Moonlight from the Cool Patrol?"

Danny took a bite of his Carnivore style pizza and kept his eyes ahead, which glittered. "I certainly hope they try."


	2. Jump!

When asked where he went every night, Kid wasn't sure what to say. So, he usually just shrugged and said he spent a lot of time at the roller rink or home, which wasn't completely a lie, since the roller rink had become like home. A few more socially involved individuals would sometimes gasp, and ask if that wasn't where that gang of ruffians always hung out, as if they didn't know. Kid would frown and say that he never noticed any ruffians or gang wars, or he'd say that yeah, but they never bothered him. He was just a kid.

When people would ask him why his toe continued to tap and his thoughts were jittery and distant all week long, he'd shrug the blame on some upcoming test, or that he was feeling homesick. Both of which were very true, but for very different reasons than his audience could ever imagine. But it did make him wonder: could you miss living at a place before you even left it?

He practically ran all the way to the _Moonlight_ after school. It was Friday night, and as he had learned, Friday was usually the most exciting night of the week when the Cool Patrol was involved. At least for the 18-years-old and younger skaters. Sure enough, the place was crowded, but significantly more than usual. As he bumped his way through the crowd, Kid was caught by Bud in passing, the goon asking if he was excited.

"Excited for what?" Kid asked back, muffled by the crowd around him.

"Just get to the table and hang on to your socks!" Bud smiled, quickly weaving back into the crowd. Kid tried to call after him, but he was gone. With a sigh, the teen readjusted the shoulder straps to his backpack and moved to the table, which was currently empty of Cool Patrol members, but covered in pizzas. He flung his bag and himself into the booth and grabbed a warm slice of his favorite specialty pizza, suddenly hungrier than he realized.

The rink, he noticed with a frown, was empty. The guys had to be planning something. He wondered if it had anything to do with the Gators. He didn't see any of those sausage brains around, but the place was packed beyond reason tonight. It would have been easy to miss them. Then, a presence was at his side, and Kid flinched, realizing Ninja Brian was beside him.

"Geez!" the boy grumbled, Brian's blue eyes flashing down at him quickly in confusion. Kid shook his head and ignored the ninja, reaching for another slice of pizza. Brian was suddenly swatting his shoulder with the back of his hand, Kid looking up quickly. He followed Brian's motion to the rink, noticing for the first time that the lights were dimming and the crowd growing quiet.

Then, the neon lights that stretched around the room lit up, piecing the blue darkness with their pink, green, and violet glow. Everyone remained quiet as the disco ball was illuminated suddenly from all sides, sending pinpricks of light all around the room. Lasers flashed into place, and for several agonizing seconds, all was still.

" _Ladies and gentlemen_ ," a voice boomed over the sound system, " _dudes and babes, the Moonlight Rollerway proudly presents, dancing to 'Jump' by Van Halen, challenged by the Gator Skaters in a Skate Off ... THE COOL PATROL_!"

Everyone lost their minds, and the music rumbled through the room, vibrating the floor and shaking the walls. Past the smoke and flashing lasers, Kid thought he recognized four figures begin to quickly circle the rink in an intricate bobbing and weaving pattern.

"What's going on?" He asked Brian over the noise, who stooped to hear him. Catching Kid's eyes with a flash of excitement in his own, Brian pounded one fist into his open palm. Kid turned back around, nodding. It was a duel then. And if the timed lights and perfected acoustics hadn't given it away, Kid figure that the Cool Patrol was going all out.

Finally, as the music picked up, the four returned to the center, spinning in a tight circle, their arms on each other's shoulders, lowering themselves to the floor as they spun. With an explosion of lights and blue glitter, Danny thrusted up into the air from the center of the ring, right on cue with the lyrics.

Kid let himself smile, knowing he probably looked foolish, but he didn't care. That son of a gun was singing every word while skating among his goons.

Their dance was spectacular. As his eyes adjusted to the strobe lights, Kid could start to discern their outfits. Danny, of course, was in a brand new sequined royal blue unitard, complete with flare leg pants and a small cape that was pinned to his shoulders. The red and white Jewish Star emblem on his core was like a beacon on his chest in the dark lights, and his elbow and knee pads and protective gloves all glittered with traces of the sequins. The other three, Guy, Mac, and Bud, were not wearing their leather, or the flashy pastel skins they usually wore during a dance number. Instead, they wore uniforms that matched nearly every detail of Danny's, without the cape or Jewish Star, but complete with plunging necklines, long sleeves that flared out over their wrists, and shorts that stopped at the so called "bikini line." Their unitards, surprisingly enough, were just as glittery as their leader's, and each goon sported his own color. Guy wore brilliant red, Mac wore deep gold, and Bud wore a fiery violet, complimenting Danny's blue in a whirl of color.

The four never broke sync. While Danny sang, he kept more of the stunts to the other three, joining them and dancing to his body's limit during the musical bridge. They kicked in a line and spun in partnered circles, mapping complex geometry on the rink as they crossed it back and forth in quadrupled patterns. On every "Jump" command, they did so, sometimes spinning in the air, sometimes kicking, sometimes free styling their explosions of energy, but it was always on cue.

When the final chorus began winding down, the four gathered in the top of the rink, taking a quick second to back against the wall, and then charged forward. In one step they turned, skating backwards, and in the next they planted both feet and leaped, spring boarding off their skates. Kid suddenly understand their gloves, as they landed in a brief handstand first before launching up into a full backflip. Touching the floor, the four skaters slid down onto their knees, Danny kneeling on just one, and spun on their kneepads to face forward again. On the final beat they threw their arms outward, stopping on the spot.

The crowd went ballistic, leaping onto their feet and cheering and praising. Kid jumped up as well, clapping and shouting for the goons. Danny was radiant with pride and dropped his arms first, motioning for the three behind him to stand, who did obediently. Blushing and waving, the goons soaked up the praise, skating suddenly for Danny. After two steps, they slid to their knees and spun around, arms outstretched and framing their leader. Laughing, Danny smiled and stood, stacking his skates one behind the other and giving another sweeping bow before straightening and waving energetically to the crowd. After turning so he addressed each side fairly, Danny dropped the pose and joined in line with the others while they stood, bowing in unison. Kid was shouting so hard his throat was beginning to hurt.

Breaking formation, the four swarmed each other with congratulatory pats and hugs, moving smoothly to the wall, where Kid had rushed to greet them. He stretched his hands out for high fives, Guy and Mac excitedly realizing he was there and returning the gesture. While Danny climbed over the wall, Kid stood on his toes and threw his arms around the leader's shoulders, who held him back loosely, asking how they did.

"How you did?!" Kid cried, pulling back and aiming Danny's brown eyes at him, his hands on the much larger man's shoulders. "Do you even hear these people! You were insane! And you guys look great!" The others laughed and thanked him while untying their skates, Brian handing out water cups, Kid quickly moving to help.

Brian neared Danny and offered him one, Danny thanking him and dropping the cup to his lap, looking at the competitors across the rink. Brian took his strong shoulder with one hand, squeezing. Danny smiled bashfully at the praise and nodded his thanks, finally hauling himself completely off the wall while he splashed the cold water into his mouth.

"You save us any pizza?" Bud asked, sitting next to Kid in the booth. The boy scooted over, quickly finding himself caught against Guy's legs, Mac sitting just past them. Danny perked on the edge next to Bud, who stretched his arms over the back of the booth. Danny balanced his cup on his hands and his elbows on his knees, focused entirely on the gang that assembled on the other side of the rink.

" _And now, the challengers, the opposing gang … The Gator Skaters_!"

Where the crowd went mad for the Cool Patrol, they went primal when the Gators entered the rink. Boos and jeers caved in on Kid from every side, and he flinched, the men around him unfazed. They had, however, almost completely stilled, and watched the rink with sharp eyes.

Kid looked that way too, trying to relax his shoulders. He hoped this wouldn't be like in the movies, where the second team always does better.

Whether it was or not, Kid couldn't tell, and all too quickly, the routine was over.

"How'd they do?" Kid asked Bud next to him, applauding with the Cool Patrol.

"Not bad," Bud shrugged, "technically speaking. But you tell me, did they have all this magic?" Kid giggled as Bud motioned over himself seductively. Even Danny cracked a small grin, taking another drink from his cup.

"No, guess not," Kid smiled.

"And that's where we beat them," Mac smiled. "Nobody can choreograph like Danny. And singing and skating at the same time? We got them beat for sure."

Kid nodded confidently and looked to Danny to catch his reaction, but the leader had suddenly stood, slipping out of the booth without another word.

* * *

Outside, Danny ran from the employee exit and called sharply at the retreating figure before him. The blonde woman stopped, and sighed.

Danny stepped to her, spinning her around. "You didn't skate with them. Why didn't you skate with them?"

The woman shifted her weight, as if annoyed by the whole interrogation. "Because they aren't my team anymore."

This was the last response Danny expected to hear. "Wait… so they voted you out?"

"Not exactly…" the woman paced away, tugging at her blonde curls. Her blonde curls that almost glowed under the moonlight, framing her in a gentle halo. "I was leader, okay? Top dog of the Gators. But tonight… look I just, I couldn't skate tonight, so... I couldn't skate tonight."

"Why not?" Danny frowned, his sympathy for the woman not yet strong enough to override his suspicions.

She stopped at this and crossed her arms, back to Danny. And what a smooth, elegant back it was. Spinning suddenly, she stomped her foot. "Because you can't skate with a guilty conscious, that's what I've always known to be true."

Relaxing his shoulders, Danny released the breath he had captured. A small smile tugged at his lips as he stepped closer to the woman. "What have you got to feel guilty about?"

The woman stepped to him promptly, the sequins in his suit catching her hair. "That I pulled your… perky hair."

"'Perky' is it?" Danny laughed, a ghost of a chuckle passing his smiling lips.

"Yeah. It's got some much… bounce to it."

"Well, I feel that I should also apologize," Danny breathed.

"Why?" her breathed touched his lips. "You didn't hurt me."

"No, not to you … to my gang."

"What for?"

"For kissing you."

* * *

Her name was Kristin, and she was as good of a kisser as he was a dancer. They both shared a passion for grooving and skating, but it was unclear if they both celebrated song. Danny somehow forgot to ask.

By midnight, the crowd had left and the employees began to clean up the aftermath. Bud crumbled a napkin in his hands and lobbed it to the trashcan, making it the first try.

"Nice," Kid gave him a lopsided smirk, his cheek resting in his palm. Bud just smiled back as he threw his arms over the back of the booth. Guy looted through the pizza boxes, finding the last piece.

"Anyone?" he offered it to the group, and they denied it. As he munched on the cold slice, Guy aimed his attention at the yawning high schooler.

"Shouldn't you get to bed?" Mac asked, gathering the pizza boxes.

Kid sat up and scowled at him. "I'm in High School, it's not like I'm still in primary."

Frowning, Mac looked at Brian, who shrugged.

"Hey Danny," Bud greeted as their leader joined them, still in his glittering unitard.

"Where you been?" Guy asked, shoveling a lose pepperoni in his mouth.

Danny snatched his cup and rattled it. "Discussing things with the owners," he reported.

"The owners?" Kid frowned, half way into another yawn.

"The owners of the place judged the competition," Bud explained to the boy under his arm. "So, what they say?"

Danny, halfway in a long slurp, frowned, almost insulted. "Oh, we won, no doubt." The others sighed heavily, Danny smirking. "You meat heads were worried? We blew them out of the water tonight."

Guy motioned to Danny, licking the pizza sauce off his fingertips. "If you hadn't had thrown that whole thing together like you did, we would have had to recycle some old stuff."

"Yeah, I don't think that would have done the trick," Bud nodded.

Mac soon returned, hands empty of boxes. "Hey Danny. What I miss?"

"We won tonight," Danny reported. "That's one-to-zip, Us."

"Alright! Go team! Hold them off for one more duel and we win. So, how about we split? The kid's about to start on those forty winks of his."

"Am'not," Kid slurred, slumped against Guy's knee.

"We all good here, Brian?" Danny asked over their heads, and Brian gave him a thumbs up. "Cool. Then let's jet."

Guy gently scooted the Kid off his legs and crawled of the booth, Danny taking his spot on the seat while Bud held the kid upright. After Bud gently rested the boy against Danny's back, looping his arms around Danny's neck, Danny took careful hold of the sleeping high schooler. He eased up and turned, waiting for the rest to follow suit. His curls brushed against Kid's face and he giggled, burying his face deeper into the sequins.

"Brian," Danny summoned quietly, "remind me to get one of these things. They are super great cuddlers when they are exhausted." Brian nodded and led the group to the door, jingling the van keys.


End file.
